


【牙渡】【ABO】蛇骨玫瑰

by cyanlight



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanlight/pseuds/cyanlight
Summary: 狗血ooc傻黄甜没逻辑的ABO其实我只想写pwp罢了
Relationships: Nobori Taiga/Kurenai Wataru
Kudos: 16





	【牙渡】【ABO】蛇骨玫瑰

事情起源于红渡突然有一天嗅了嗅周围：“哥哥，你有没有闻到一股薄荷味？最近我在你身边总会闻到这股味道。”

登太牙闻言立刻惊讶地抬起头：“小渡，我记得你是beta？”

红渡点点头：“是。”

“那怎么会呢，”他有些困扰地说，“那是我的信息素的味道。”

第二天登太牙就带着红渡去了医院，结果和他想的差不多，是二次分化，如果不意外，是从beta分化成omega，原因未知，可能是Fangire的血脉觉醒了。

“哥哥，”虽然已经改变了很多，但遇到这种事，红渡显然很消沉，“我会变成什么样呢？”

“不会有事的。”登太牙安慰他，“即使分化成omega也没事，omega只要用抑制剂，就能做到和beta一模一样。”

“嗯。”红渡心事重重地点头。

登太牙完美履行了一个哥哥的义务，在红渡即将到发情期时提醒他打抑制剂，青年第一次遇到这种情况手足无措，电话里的声音都带着慌乱与喘息：“哥哥，你能陪陪我吗？”

“我是alpha，这时候并不合适在你身边，如果你害怕的话，就去医院。”登太牙有些烦躁地坐在公司的靠背椅上。

说实话，他的心里不舒服。想到要和他永远在一起的，他的弟弟将来也许会有一个alpha，他的心里就很不舒服，就算无关他深藏已久的欲念，单纯他的弟弟可能被别人抢走这点，也让他无法接受。

但是没有办法。

“嗯，对不起……”红渡闷闷的声音传来，登太牙感觉心窝子都被烫了一下，几乎无法压抑自己的感情，“你在家吧？我过来看你一眼好了。”

就一眼，登太牙警告自己，打好抑制剂离开了公司。

所以事情是怎么变成这样的呢，他的弟弟趴在他的腿上，他一下一下如同顺毛一般抚摸着他柔软的棕糖色发丝，浅浅的温柔的松子味有一丝泄露，几乎让登太牙醺然欲醉。

现在的红渡对他而言，是温暖而不灼热的太阳，是近在咫尺的美味佳肴，他必须克制住自己，才能不做出一些让他后悔的事。

他的体温很低，Fangire一向如此，蓝血冰冷，纯粹的薄荷味信息素也是冷清，本人给他人的感觉就像sagarc一般，是古老而庄重的蛇——蛇的拥抱会杀死他爱的人，所以他要保持好距离。

“小渡？”看着红渡闭上了眼睛，似乎是睡着了，登太牙有些困扰地叹了口气，“要睡的话就回床上睡吧。”他的声音逐渐变低，“我也该走了，再这么下去，我会忍不住的吧。”

他爱的omega在他面前，让他忍着未免太难为他了。

他的目光温柔而深情，带着几乎满溢出来的爱意，这时候，红渡突然睁开了眼睛。

气氛一时间非常尴尬。

登太牙手忙脚乱地想要解释，红渡却一个翻身坐了起来打断了他：“哥哥，我不想要抑制剂，我想要你。”

说出这段话对于红渡来说还是有些大胆，他慢慢低下头，脸上染上绯色：“哥哥不想要我的话，就走吧。”

登太牙看着他：“你确定吗？”

红渡点点头，湿漉漉的眼睛抬头看他。

然后顺理成章地，他们开始接吻，红渡的体温明显升高了，松子味如同摔碎了瓶子的香水一般爆发出来，登太牙几乎被这浓郁的味道扰得神志不清。

他将浑身发软的红渡捞起来放到自己的腿上，脱下他的裤子，属于omega的后穴已经开始分泌蜜液，他忍不住问：“你有没有打抑制剂？”

“打了一点。”红渡脸红红的回答，青年的身体纤细优美，他伸手环住登太牙的脖子索吻，登太牙自然也不会放过送到嘴边的美食，一边接吻一边伸进手指帮他扩张。

手指伸进去的一瞬，就被温暖而柔软的环境包裹了，omega发情期的身体做起扩张来非常方便，柔软的穴道欣喜地接纳了他的手指，希望能进入得更深。

红渡被吻得上气不接下气，此时登太牙的抑制剂也失效了，狂风一般的薄荷味让人清醒有让人沉迷，红渡被这一刺激，直接软倒在他怀里，omega的性器高高抬起，顶端渗出清液。

“进来……”红渡似乎有些神志不清，他扯着登太牙的领带，“哥哥，给我。”

“要不要回房间？”登太牙还是觉得在沙发上有些不好，但天知道他忍得有多难受。

“别走……”红渡摇摇头催促他，“快点。”

登太牙深深看了他一眼，决定放纵一回，解下腰带直接捞起红渡进入了他，骑乘的姿势让他进入得非常深，第一次就这样的刺激，让红渡直接射了出来，生理性的泪水模糊了面容，整个人趴在他的身上，如同狂风中无依无靠的小船，顺着情潮律动。

进入omega的一瞬间，媚肉瞬间欣喜地包围了上来，登太牙差点直接交代在这里，他抱起红渡将他放在沙发上，在他的体内狠狠地冲刺起来。

红渡此时已经几乎完全失去意识了，但是带着哭腔的呻吟简直就是催情剂，精致的面容被泪水模糊，只能无力地承受着登太牙的进攻，登太牙深深地进入了他，也知道红渡最深处的为他打开了什么，生殖腔正欢迎他的到来，但他挣扎了一下，还是准备拔出来。

可他刚有这种意思，红渡就支撑着身体勉强坐了起来，性器在他体内摩擦让他支撑的手一阵发软，但他坚持地抬起头来拥抱柱登太牙：“哥哥，射进来。”

这怎么还能忍？登太牙回答一声“好”，又是一阵猛烈地冲刺，射在了红渡的体内，然后，他咬上了红渡的腺体，彻底完成标记。

从红渡的体内退出来时，omega的躯体条件反射地挽留他，还好他意志坚定，要不然不可能忍得住，被标记的红渡趴在他怀里，双腿之间精液混合着蜜液流下来，简直一塌糊涂。

登太牙稍微别开脸，不去看这对他而言过于刺激的场景，一把将红渡抱起：“清理一下然后回房间，总不能一直在沙发上。”

kivat被关在浴室外，红渡被温水泡得迷迷糊糊的，登太牙帮他清理着后穴，然而omega情欲未消，红渡几乎立刻发出一声呻吟，后穴也竭尽全力地挽留着登太牙的手指。

“小渡，”他的呼吸急促了一瞬，“可以吗？”

红渡点了点头，迷蒙雾气中，赤裸的身体回到了登太牙的怀里。

登太牙的手划过他的皮肤，细密地吻过他的每一寸肌肤，红渡的身体纤细而漂亮，散发着吸引他的味道，几乎让人忍不住。

登太牙噬咬着红渡因为二次发育而有些涨大的乳头，红渡感受着陌生的欢愉，一边含含糊糊地叫着哥哥，一边把另一边乳头也往登太牙那里送，登太牙与他在水中沉浮，将他啃过一遍后，蓦地，红渡感受到一阵力量，登太牙将他按在了水池边缘上进入了他。

后穴充斥着温水的感觉刺激又空虚，登太牙进入的一瞬他立刻发出了一声满足的叹息，湿漉漉的眼睛盯着他，水池滑腻，他毫无着力点，但是登太牙牢牢地支撑住他，让他感到安心。

一番孟浪之后，红渡是彻底没了力气，被登太牙抱着擦干净身体穿好浴袍放到床上，半梦半醒中缩到登太牙的怀里搂住他的腰睡着了。

登太牙抱着红渡，心都快软化了，他在混合着薄荷与松子味的空气中进入了安眠。

休息休息吧，omega的发情期可是有三天呢。


End file.
